Douce vengeance
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Allen adore s'amuser. Depuis que Lavi et lui se sont rencontrer il fait des blague à tout le monde, mais voilà quand il sen prend à Kanda, ça pourrait finir mal...ou pas ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Douce vengeance.

**Aureur**: Miss Micaiah pour vous servir et vous divertir ^^ !

**Genre**: Humour (un peu^^) Romance (y'en as, même s'il faut la chercher ^^) perversité (moui tout de même) et surtout moi dedans ! Mouahaha !

**Pairing**: Yullen, parce que oui, je suis accro, complètement et définitivement irrécupérable !

**Rating**: M (pour être sûr de choqué personne ^^)

**Résumé:** Allen adore s'amuser. Depuis que Lavi et lui se sont rencontrer il fait des blague à tout le monde, mais voilà quand il sen prend à Kanda, ça pourrait finir mal...ou pas ?

**Note de l'auteur:** Un Os en deux partie avec Yullen et mini lemon à la clé ^^, ça vous tente ! Oui ? Bien tant mieux parce que voilà un jolie Yullen que j'avais commencer il y a un petit moment, et que je me suis enfin décider à finir ^^, alors amuser vous bien aux dépends de nos petits chérs, et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Douce vengeance.<strong>

Un éclair blanc et aveuglant jaillis soudain, déchirant le ciel de part en part. Juste là, à quelques mètres à peine, une sombre tour aussi immense qu'un gratte-ciel se dressait en haut d'une falaise escarpée et presque inaccessible. Le vent soufflait tel une tempête en pleine mer, et les éclairs zébraient le ciel à intervalle réguliers. En face de cette immense bâtisse, une jeune femme se tenait là, semblant observer la tour imprenable, semblant par là même chercher à savoir ce que faisait les occupant de celle-ci. Ses long cheveux châtain flottait dans son dos, et une fine pluie lui martelais le visage, mais en aucune façon elle n'aurait rebroussait chemin. Aujourd'hui, elle était venue voir certains exorcistes qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement, et même une tempête aussi puissante ne la ferait reculer. Un énième éclair zébra le ciel et illumina le visage de la jeune femme de sa clarté. Dans ces yeux noisette au reflet chocolat, on pouvait lire une détermination sans faille, ainsi qu'un amusement bien caché, dissimulé aux yeux de tous. La jeune femme respira un bon coup, et pousser par une rafale de vent plus violente que les autres, avança d'un pas sûr vers la tour sombre: la congrégation de l'ombre.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Lavi se précipita vers le salon des exorcistes, ou devait l'attendre son ami Allen, ainsi que peut être _ on ne savait jamais avec lui _ Kanda. Aujourd'hui, Allen lui avait dit de venir juste un peu après lui, car il avait soit disant prévus un petit quelque chose, et la seule information qu'il lui avait donné était qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser. Du coup, notre pauvre lapinou avait eu un mal fou à dormir, puisqu'il lui avait annoncer cela la veille au soir, il avait donc passer une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de savoir ce que le blandinet pouvait bien manigancer.

Il marchait donc joyeusement vers le salon, tout en sifflotant gaiment un petit air de piano qu'Allen jouait souvent. Au passage il croisa Lenalee qui lui fit remarquer qu'il devrait éviter d'avoir un sourire aussi diabolique s'il ne voulait pas faire peur aux pauvres traqueurs, et que son grand-père le cherchait depuis au moins une heure. Le jeune homme lui souri d'un air angélique et lui dit, qu'il irait le voir très bientôt. C'est donc sur cette note joyeuse pour Lavi, et sur un discret soupir de Lenalee, que notre rouquin adoré repris sa progressions tranquillement.

Allen quand à lui se trouvait déjà au salon de la congrégation, et il n'était pas seul. Assis très dignement dans un fauteuil en face de lui, se tenait Kanda. Ce dernier était venu assez tôt ce matin là, espérant bien évidement être seul, afin d'être tranquille sans avoir un Moyashi ou un lapin crétin sur le dos. Manque de chance pour notre cher kendoka, le blandinet était déjà là, et c'est avec un immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et un brin ironique, qu'il l'accueilli d'un joyeux bonjour. Il attendit ensuite quelques heures _ deux pour être exact _ que le kendoka baisse sa garde pour mettre son plan en action. Une fois Kanda occuper à lire un livre, semblant s'être totalement détendu _ puisqu'Allen ne brayait pas à ne rien dire pour une fois _ il fit un geste discret à l'attention de Timcampy qui se tenait derrière le kendoka. A ce signal, Tim se précipita derrière la tête de Kanda, et arracha le ruban bleu de ce dernier à l'aide de ces dents.

Kanda fut tellement surpris qu'il en sursauta. Il lâcha son livre qui tomba dans un bruit sourd.

_ Bordel qu'est que tu fous ! Cria-t-il à l'intention du golem doré qui volait joyeusement au dessus de sa tête, sans toutefois le laisser récupérer son bien.

Allen se retint in-extremis de rire face à ce spectacle, et s'avança d'un pas assuré vers son golem. Ce dernier s'avança vers son maitre tout en voltigeant en rond au dessus de sa tête pendant que Kanda continuait d'insulter le golem. Allen tendit la main à Timcampy et récupéra le ruban bleu de Kanda, puis il changea subtilement celui-ci avec un autre qu'il avait dans la poche. Il s'avança ensuite vers Kanda en cachant le fameux ruban dans son dos.

_ Kanda, si tu veux je peux te recoiffer ? Demanda-t-il au kendoka d'une voix douce, presque sensuelle, avec une pointe d'innocence, ou pas.

Kanda resta quelques secondes perplexes face à la demande du Moyashi. En temps normal il aurait immédiatement refusé l'aide de ce dernier, sachant parfaitement qu'il adorait faire des farces à ses collègue, chose qu'il faisait depuis qu'il connaissait Lavi. Mais d'un autre côté, cela faisait deux heures qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, et il ne c'était encore rien passer, pas d'insulte, pas de farce, pas de bagarre, rien du tout !

**_«Tch! Bon, ben on verra bien !__Pensa-t-il en s__'__avançant vers le blandinet__»_**

Allen sourit discrètement lorsqu'il vit Kanda s'avançait vers lui et s'installer sur une chaise devant lui.

_ Ok assied toi confortablement que je te coiffe correctement ! Expliqua-t-il.

Une fois assis, Allen se positionna derrière la chaise et entrepris de lisser les longue mèches sombre du kendoka. Lentement il passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure, testant leurs souplesses, leurs douceurs à l'insu du kendoka. Car même si Allen avait un peu de mal avec le caractère froid et asocial de Kanda, il avait toujours était intrigué par ses long cheveux noir comme la nuit. Parfois, juste après l'une de leurs nombreuses disputes, alors que Kanda se détournait de lui pour partir, ses longues mèches lui caressaient le visage par mégarde, et à chaque fois que cela arrivait, Allen ne pouvait s'empêchait de se demander ce que cela ferait de passer ses doigts dans cette superbe chevelure. Même si évidement, il ne le dirait pour rien au monde _ même de la nourriture pour dire _ au concerné, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs. Et à présent qu'Allen pouvait enfin assouvir sa curiosité en touchant enfin la chevelure du kendoka, il n'était pas déçus. M'enfin là il était un peu trop concentrer dessus pour son bien ! Il se reprit un peu, et sortit doucement l'autre ruban de sa poche. Il le lui attacha ensuite en une queue de cheval haute comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Lorsque cela fut fait, il souri de toutes ses dents devant son œuvres, tout en s'attardant sur ses douces mèches de cheveux.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Lavi trouva le moyen de débarquer. Il déboula dans le salon tout en piaillant joyeusement come il avait l'habitude de le faire en permanence. Il s'arrêta ensuite à l'entrée du salon et observa attentivement la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Kanda se tenait droit sur sa chaise, se faisant coiffé par un Allen tout sourire, et se dernier semblait bien s'amuser ainsi. Puis Lavi remarqua enfin le nouveau ruban de Kanda, et il éclata de rire comme un petit fou, s'étouffant de rire à cette vision des plus bizarres. Autant dire que cela eu le mérite d'intriguait Kanda qui se demandait maintenant ce qui pouvait bien arriver à cet idiot de lapin

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Les couloirs de la citadelle semblait encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé, et parfois si l'on tendait l'oreille suffisamment longtemps, on pouvait entendre les plainte d'un certain intendant qui travaillait d'arrache pieds sous le joug de son employé. Une silhouette se découpa soudain sur les murs illuminés par les éclairs au dehors, laissant apparaitre alors la même jeune femme brune qui se trouvait devant la tour il y avait quelques heures à peine. Dun pas tranquille et assuré, elle se dirigea à travers les couloirs de la citadelle, saluant au passage les quelques personnes qu'elle rencontrait en chemin. Puis, elle s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte close, écoutant attentivement ce qui se passait dans la pièce en question.

A l'entente des éclats de rire d'un certain lapin roux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, des remarques sournoise d'un mignon petit blandinet, ainsi que celles acerbe d'un certain kendoka taciturne, un lent sourire s'inscrivit sur ces traits. Elle s'approcha alors de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand dans un immense fracas.

_ Hirk !

Lavi et Allen venaient de faire un bon d'au moins deux mètres de haut face à cette soudaine _ et bruyante _ intrusion. Le rouquin, qui à peine une minute plus tôt se tordait de rire sur le carrelage du salon de la citadelle, venait à présent de virée subitement au blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Et il n'était pas le seul ! Allen, et même Kanda pour dire, se trouvaient dans le même état que lui ! Autant dire que l'intrusion de la jeune femme brune ne présager rien _ mais alors rien du tout _ de bon !

_ Salut mes amis ! Hurla-t-elle à la cantonade.

Elle s'avança d'un pas assuré vers Allen et lui sauta littéralement au cou.

_ Allen, mon petit chou ! Je vois que tu t'amuse bien, et sans moi en plus ! Dit-elle au blandinet.

Le pauvre Allen se retint in-extremis de hurler de peur tout en suant à grosse goutte, Lavi se releva très vite et tenta de prendre la fuite discrètement, tandis que Kanda soupirait intérieurement.

_ Tss, encore cette folle ! Grommela-t-il dans sa barbe (qu'il n'avait pas bien évidement).

Lavi, qui finalement s'était vu retenir par la main de la jeune femme _ lui serrant dangereusement le bras _ se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Eh, Micaiah, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ces temps-ci ? Tu va bien ? Demanda-t-il toujours avec le sourire, quoique un peu crispé.

_ Oh mais tout va très bien mon lapinou, lui répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Et toi ? Tout va pour le mieux ?

_ Oui, oui, ben justement si on allait discuter un peu tout les deux ! Annonça-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

_ Mais bien sûr mon lapin ! Répondit-telle.

Les deux jeunes gens s'en allèrent alors tranquillement, bras dessus bras dessous, sans demander leurs restes. Une fois la porte fermé, Micaiah se tourna vers le lapin roux et lui demanda:

_ Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ? Je voulais voir Allen moi ! Se plaignit-elle.

Lavi ricana à sa question.

_Oh, mais j'en doute pas ! Seulement lorsque Kanda va s'apercevoir de ce qu'il a dans les cheveux, notre petit blandinet va se faire trucider ! Se serait bête de mourir pour l'une de ses lubies quand même !

_ Je ne crois pas moi ! Je pense en effet qu'il va en voir de belle, mais pas se faire tuer ! Ou alors il se fera bien tuer, mais d'une tout autre manière ! Éluda-elle dans un sourire mystérieux qui intrigua beaucoup notre rouquin préféré.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Dans le salon, Kanda se demandait si tout le monde n'était pas devenu fou, ou du moins si ces trois là ne l'étaient pas devenus à leurs insu. D'abord le Moyashi qui lui foutait la paix alors qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, ensuite ce dernier qui l'aider à se recoiffé _ ce qui n'avait pas était si désagréable soit dit-en passant _ ensuite le lapin qui se tapait une crise de fou rire en les voyant lui et le Moyashi, et pour terminer la folle qui débarquait et repartait aussi sec sans coller le Moyashi durant des heures. Oui, c'est sûr que quelques chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté afin de voir ce que le Moyashi _ qui ne disait plus rien _ pouvait bien foutre, et croisa son reflet dans le miroir accrocher au mur _ par on se savait qui _ pour manquer de s'étrangler sur le coup. Là, dans le miroir qui lui renvoyer son propre reflet, il se voyait avec une espèce de ruban rose bonbon que même Lenalee n'oserait jamais mettre même sous la torture. Et le Moyashi à ses cotés qui était effondre de rire face à son expression entre le choque et le dégout.

Allen était mort de rire, devant lui Kanda était complètement choqué et passablement dégouter par le truc rose qui lui attacher les cheveux. Le blandinet ricanait comme un fou devant son expression qui était pour le moins mémorable. Quand tout à coup Kanda se tournant subitement face à lui, avec sur le visage un sourire des plus démoniaque, avec regard qui tu à la clé. Le pauvre Moyashi dégluti péniblement et se demanda vaguement s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de partir avec Lavi et Micaiah quand il en avait encore la possibilité.

_ Je vois que tu t'éclate Moyashi ! Susurra-t-il d'un ton inquiétant.

_ Gloups…euh…pardon ! Tenta-il de s'excuser piteusement.

Kanda le regarda paniquait doucement mais surement, puis il défit le long ruban de ses cheveux et le mis d'autorité dans la main du Moyashi. Après quoi il s'en alla tranquillement après lui avoir annoncé:

_ Tss…bon c'est pas que je m'emmerde, mais j'ai autre chose à faire moi !

Lorsque la porte du salon se referma derrière le kendoka, Allen se demanda si ce dernier n'avait pas pris un coup sur la tête. Qu'il parte ainsi sans l'avoir tué pour sa petite blague était bizarre tout de même !

**_«Bof! Je vais pas m'en plaindre quand même!»_**

Et il s'en alla manger tranquillement, fier de sa blague _ très puéril il faut bien le dire _ et surtout heureux d'être encore en un seul morceau.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Allen se prélassait sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Il était allé mangeait en compagnie de Micaiah et ses amis exorcistes, bien que Kanda n'était visiblement pas là, mais bon s'était tant mieux pour lui après la blague douteuse qu'il lui avait fait. Une fois ces nombreux plats mangé, il avait décidé qu'il était grand temps pour lui de se retirer et d'aller se prendre une bonne douche. Il soupira de bien être et sortit de la douche après avoir rincer sa chevelure de neige. Il attrapa une longue serviette sur le porte serviettes et s'enroula dedans pour se sécher. Après quoi, il enfila un caleçon et un bas de pyjamas pour la nuit _ on était déjà en été, et la température de la pièce était limite supportable _ puis il alla s'allongeait sur son lit de tout son long, somnolant déjà.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Il était assez tard lorsque Kanda fini ses entrainements quotidien. Suffisamment tard pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Il prit une douche rapide, se sécha les cheveux, et enfila une chemise bleu nuit et un simple pantalon de toile noir. Il sortit ensuite dans les couloirs sombres et déserts de la citadelle, tout le monde semblait déjà endormis. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre d'un certain exorciste, sachant parfaitement que ce dernier ne fermait jamais sa porte çà clé _ contrairement à lui _ et qui dormait surement d'un sommeil de plomb, chose qu'il avait eu tout le loisir de remarquer durant leurs précédentes missions en communs. Tandis qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrant ainsi sans difficulté, un lent sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres.

**_«Ainsi Moyashi, tu va apprendre qu'on ne se moque pas de moi impunément sans en payer les conséquences ! Surtout toi, en fait !»_**

Si cela avait été Komui à la place de Kanda dans ce couloir sombre, devant cette porte, il aurait surement éclaté d'un rire sadique de psychopathe ! Mais Kanda avait nettement plus de classe, et ce n'était de toute façon pas son genre du tout ! Il se contentait donc de sourire en entrant dans la chambre plongeait dans la pénombre.

Il attendit quelques minutes l'entrée de la chambre afin que ses yeux puissent s'habituaient à la pénombre ambiante. Après quoi son regard se promena dans la pièce, cherchant l'auteur de sa venue dans celle-ci. Il s'arrêta sur le lit, sur lequel l'objet de sa venue était allongé. Allen était bien là, dormant comme un bien heureux. Ses cheveux de neige étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller tel une auréole de lumière, et son visage exprimait le bien être d'un sommeil emplie de doux rêves. Kanda observa un instant cet être allongeait là sur ce lit, torse nu et seulement habillé d'un bas de pyjamas.

**_«Si c'est pas un appel au viol ça…»pensa-t-il en souriant encore plus sadiquement si c'était possible._**

Le kendoka avança lentement vers le jeune homme endormis, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres, et un long ruban bleu nuit dans les mains.

* * *

><p><strong>A SUIVRE...<strong>

Et voilà pour la première partie ^^! Alors ça vous plait ? Oui, non ? Dites moi tout, je vous écoute ^^! Au passage la suite arriveras dans le courant de la semaine, je suis en train de travailler les derniers petits détails ^^! Allez je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite et fin ^^! A peluche !

Ah! Nan attendez j'allais oubliée (regard de petits chiots) une chtite review, please ?


	2. Douce vengeance partie 2

Note de l'auteur: C'est moi ^^!Et voilà ^^, la suite rien que pour vous chère lectrices et lecteurs ! Bon, je sais que j'avais dit que je la mettrais plus tôt, mais j'avais l'intention d'essayer de l'améliorer sur certain point, et je n'étais pas tout à fait satisfaite de la partie lémoneuse de cette jolie fiction, j'avais envie de la faire plus citronner ^^, mais finalement mieux vaut peu que trop, alors je l'ai laissé comme ça. Donc voilà, dite moi ce que vous en penser ^^!

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Allen rêvait. Il se trouvait allongé dans une espèce de nuage cotonneux et très léger. Un doux parfum de tilleul envahissait l'air, l'enivrant de cette douce fragrance. C'était un rêve tellement doux et chaleureux qu'il n'avait plus du tout envie d'en sortir. Soudain, une sensation étrange passa sur son bras gauche, comme un effleurement très léger. La sensation était douce et chaude, pas de quoi l'affoler en somme. Un autre effleurement toucha son bras droit sans trop le surprendre. Mais pourtant quelques choses clochaient. Il essaya de bouger ses bras, mais ils semblaient bloquer par quelque chose.

Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui retenir les bras ainsi, lorsque d'autres effleurements, aussi léger que des plumes se firent sentirent partout sur son corps. Une multitude de sensations vertigineuses le prirent d'assaut. De petits soupirs de bien être lui échappèrent, tandis qu'une douce chaleur se lovait dans tout son corps. Les effleurements se firent soudain plus présents, plus intense, et Allen se sentit partir doucement à la dérive. Il allait surement se réveiller d'un moment à un autre, même si pour l'heure, il n'en avait pas du tout envie.

Allen gémit doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la pénombre ambiante, sortant difficilement de son doux sommeil. Il essaya ensuite de bouger, mais il se redit compte avec un petit temps de retard que ces bras semblaient retenus par quelques chose au dessus de sa tête. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant en vain de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lui arrivait, quand tout à coup un petit rire discret se fit entendre. Allen ouvrit brusquement les yeux _ qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir refermé d'ailleurs _ et plongea alors dans un regard bleu sombre comme la nuit.

_ Enfin réveiller Moyashi ? Je commençais à désespérer ! Annonça la voix narquoise du kendoka.

Allen cligna des yeux une fois de plus, persuader qu'il devait rêver _ quoique, il ne voyait pas trop ce que Kanda pouvait bien faire dans son rêve _ et finit par demander d'un ton incertain.

_ Kanda ? Euh…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme ricana devant la tête ahuris du moyashi, pendant que ledit moyashi se demandait une fois de plus s'il ne rêvait pas. Son regard gris remonta alors sur les liens sombres qui lui retenaient les mains attachés au montant du lit. Ça avait tout l'air d'être des rubans bleu nuit semblable à ceux qu'utilisait Kanda pour s'attacher les yeux, et en soie s'il vous plait !

_ Eh ! Mais qui à osé m'attacher ? Hurla-t-il d'un ton indigné, une moue contrarié sur le visage.

Il essaya de se détacher tant bien que mal, mais n'y parvint pas. Et tandis qu'il ne cessait plus de pester contre ce maudit ruban bien trop résistant à son gout, il entendit un léger rire ironique _ celui du kendoka qu'il avait un petit peu oublié sur le coup! Le blandinet lui lança un regard furieux tout en le bombardant de questions.

_ Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ! Pourquoi je suis attaché moi ? Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ri d'abord ! Grommela-t-il en tirant toujours sur ses liens.

Allen s'attendait peut être à ce qu'il lui réponde, voir même qu'il le détache tient _ encore qu'il ne savait pas trop se qu'il foutait dans sa chambre à deux heures du mat' _ mais évidement il n'en fit rien ! Il continua de lui ricaner en pleine face, le tout en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche…d'une démarche…comment dire ça…féline, oui c'était ça !

Allen eu soudain l'impression que Kanda s'était changé en un gros félin guettant sa proie, les yeux flamboyant de convoitise, la langue passant négligemment sur les lèvres. Et pour bien finir de l'achever, il avait aussi la certitude en cet instant que la proie en question n'était autre que lui !

_ Euh…Kanda ? Tu fait quoi ? Murmura-t-il la voix légèrement chevrotante.

_ Mm…je prend ma revanche…à ma façon bien sûr !annonça-t-il d'un ton suave.

_ Quoi !hurla le moyashi, complètement larguer.

Il n'eu pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit d'autre, que déjà Kanda grimpait souplement sur le lit, s'installant confortablement sur les hanches du moyashi. Allen en eu le souffle coupé.

_«Oh, seigneur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là !» pensa-t-il incrédule._

Il avait une petite idée de la cause de cette «revanche», mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée du comment il allait la prendre cette revanche !De plus, leurs position actuel avait quelques chose d'indécent qui le fit rougir instantanément.

_ Eh bien moyashi ! Si tu rougis déjà pour si peu, qu'en seras t-il de la suite ? Chuchota-il à son oreille.

_ La suite ! Quelle suite….? Glapit le moyashi.

Kanda le coupa brusquement dans son élan, en se servant de sa bouche ! Il s'était soudain pencher vers lui, et avait déposer sa bouche sur celle du moyashi ligoté à son lit pour un baiser très, très gourmand. Ses lèvres prirent possession de leurs jumelles, n'accordant pas la moindre importance à la faible protestation du moyashi. Il caressait sensuellement les lèvres d'Allen, qui pour le coup était totalement perdu.

Le cerveau du moyashi semblait comme déconnecter, tandis que la langue experte du kendoka était à présent de la partie. Il la sentit lécher ses lèvres comme il l'aurait fait d'une sucrerie particulièrement succulente, et ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, voulant vaillamment protester contre cette invasion du kendoka. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment prévue que ce dernier en profiterais pour la glissée sournoisement dans sa bouche. Elle parti donc conquérante à la rechercher de sa jumelle, la léchant sans vergogne, découvrant son palais, ses dent, le tout dans un baiser presque sauvage.

Allen ne put que gémir sous la caresse buccale, sentant dès lors sa propre langue s'enroulait comme d'elle-même autour de celle du japonais. Il ne savait pas trop ce que Kanda avait en tête, ni même pourquoi il l'embrassait si soudainement, mais la sensation de sa langue dans sa bouche, le dévorant goulument, avait quelques chose de profondément excitant. Il en était la de ses réflexions, lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains du japonais caresser son torse. Les doigts fin de Kanda passaient et repassaient sur sa peau, taquinant légèrement ses boutons de chairs, laissant une impression de brulure plus délicieuse que douloureuse. Un gémissement tenu lui échappa, qu'il ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir pousser. Complètement choqué par la tournure des évènements, et surtout de ces pensées, il tenta tant bien que mal de les retenir en se mordillant les lèvres.

Kanda était surpris. Il avait l'intention de s'amuser un peu à martyriser le blandinet, le faisant pour cela mourir de plaisir. En gros, il avait prévu de l'aguicher pendant un petit moment, puis de le laisser en plan pour lui apprendre un peu à se foutre de sa gueule. Seulement, il y avait à présent un imprévu, et de taille ! Car voyez vous, il se doutait que le moyashi allait se torde de plaisir sous ses baisers, ses caresses, le suppliant surement de s'arrêter ou bien de continuer _ allez savoir avec se moyashi suicidaire! _ mais il avait oublier de prendre en compte sa propre réaction face à ça.

A présent qu'il avait bien titiller les sens du moyashi, il le voyait là, allongeait sur son lit, les mains ligotés, complètement sous son emprise, cela avait un effet des plus excitant sur sa libido. De plus, voir le moyashi ainsi les joues rouge, les yeux dans le vague embuaient par le plaisir, poussant de petits gémissement très agréable à l'oreille, était vraiment, et définitivement une mauvaise idée !

Et Allen, complètement inconscient de ses pensées pas très catholique _ m'enfin ses geste l'étaient encore moins _ l'acheva en à peine une demi-seconde, le tout avec ça:

_ Kanda ! Hum…Kanda ! Gémissait-il d'une voix très, très attrayante.

_« Oups ! Je croit que c'est foutu là! Bon, ben y a plus qu'as déguster» pensa-t-il en souriant d'avantage._

Autant dire que le reste de la nuit fut très mouvementé par la suite. Allen était complètement partit dans un monde tout beau et tout doux, oubliant qui était en train de le toucher de la sorte, oubliant même que la personne en question était un homme, et donc qu'il allait passait un sacré moment ! Mais le plaisir nouveau qu'il lui faisait ressentir était bien trop appréciable pour qu'il le remarque. Et les battements de son cœur, résonant en échos avec ceux du kendoka, bien trop désordonner pour s'en faire d'avantage.

La chambre était désormais empli de gémissement rauques, de soupirs et de petits cris diablement excitant pour un certain kendoka qui finalement s'en donnait à cœur joie.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

A la cafétéria, Lavi riait comme un idiot devant ses amis, tout en grignotant son plat.

_ Et donc, là je me suis écrouler dire ! C'était trop drôle de voir Yuu avec un superbe ruban rose criard dans les cheveux tandis qu'Allen souriait comme un dément juste derrière son dos ! Clamait-il à tous, en riant encore.

_ Tout à fait vrai ça ! Ajouta Micaiah à ses cotés

Lenalee tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire, mais elle avait du mal.

_ Et qu'a-t-il fait lorsqu'il l'a découvert ? Demanda-elle d'un voix amusée.

Lavi et Micaiah se regardèrent fixement, puis ajoutèrent en même temps en les regardant.

_ Je sais pas, on est pas rester !

Soudain, Allen s'assis à leur table, posant bruyamment ses plats devant lui. Il s'assit précautionneusement sur le ban, comme s'il avait mal au dos, tout en grommelant dans sa barbe sans que personne n'y comprenne rien. Micaiah le regarda quelques seconde, elle observa son visage légèrement pâle comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ses trait tiré, et la façon bizarre qu'il avait de se tenir assis, essayant de bouger le moins possible. Mais surtout, son air rêveur plaquer sur le visage et ses yeux gris complètement dans le vague. Un immense sourire qui n'inaugurait rien de bon s'étala sur ses lèvres.

_ Tient, salut Allen-chou ! Chantonna-t-elle à l'adresse du moyashi qui apparemment venait juste de s'apercevoir que tout le monde le regardait.

_ Oh! Euh…salut tout le monde! Les salua-t-il d'un voix hésitante.

_ Tu as passer une bonne nuit ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant d'avantage.

_ B-bien Sur ! Répondit-il précipitamment, trop précipitamment.

Lavi et Lenalee suivaient l'échange sans rien comprendre. Micaiah lui avait juste demander s'il avait bien dormi, et Allen semblait soudain nerveux alors qu'il s'était subitement mis à rougir furieusement. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il allait demander des explication à Micaiah, lorsque Kanda apparut soudain à ses côtés, le faisant frôler la crise cardiaque.

_ Bon sang Yû, tu pourrait pas éviter d'apparaitre ainsi sans faire de bruit, tu m'as fichu la trouille ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

Le kendoka se tourna vers lui, lui lança un vague coup d'œil assortit d'un sourire ironique. Pauvre petit lapin! Il a eu peur.

_ Tss…me fiche que tu y passe le lapin ! Je suis pas là pour ça.

Il se tourna alors vers Allen et lui dit:

_ Eh ! Moyashi, on va s'entrainer!

Et sous le regard ahuris de tout le monde, Allen se leva précipitamment et le suivit hors du réfectoire. Après leurs départs, un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle. Tout le monde, trouveur et cuisinier compris, avaient suspendu leurs gestes, regardant la sortit du réfectoire la bouche ouvertes, les yeux écarquillés come si un Akuma niveau quatre s'y baladait en sous vêtement à poids rose. Puis le silence fut rompus par une remarque très énigmatique.

_ Tu voit Lavi, je t'avais bien dit qu'il le tuerais d'une tout autre façon ! Annonça Micaiah d'une voix haute et bien amusé.

Sur le coup personne ne comprit la remarque de la jeune femme, ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard quand Lavi et Lenalee tombèrent sur Allen et Kanda dans une positions très indécente aux salles d'entrainement qu'ils comprirent. Après quoi, pendant que Lenalee rougissait brutalement, se mettant alors à bégayait des excuses sans queue ni tête, Lavi quand à lui partit dans un grand éclat de rire, et couru le dire à tout le monde, alors qu'il était poursuivit par un kendoka furieux, Mugen en main. Ce jour là, le lapin roux prit le risque de mourir plus tôt que prévue, mais l'idée que tout le monde sache que Kanda avait finalement lui aussi succomber au charme d'Allen était trop tentante pour qu'il la laisse passer.

Alors que tous tombait des nues à la citadelle, une jeune femme aux yeux noisettes et rieurs, s'en alla tranquillement, prévoyant déjà toutes les remarques salaces et les sous-entendus qu'elle pourrais désormais faire à un certain kendoka pour le foutre en rogne. Oui, décidément elle avait vraiment bien fait de venir !

FIN

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Alors, vous avez aimez ^^! Je me suis pas trop manger sur la fin ^^? Dites moi si vous aimez, ça me fait toujours très plaisir, et ça m'aide beaucoup à avancer dans mes écrit ^^!


End file.
